


Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master - Side Chapter: Maya and Ikaruga's Bathing of Love.

by Azmodan0210



Series: Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master - Romance Chapters [4]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Tenjho Tenge, 閃乱カグラ | Senran Kagura
Genre: Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Bathing/Washing, Breastfeeding, Cowgirl Position, Doggy Style, F/M, French Kissing, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Missionary Position, Nipple Licking, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sora's Harem, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-14 11:07:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18051341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azmodan0210/pseuds/Azmodan0210
Summary: Sora and Maya are now getting closer to each other after they bathing together and they get closer to each other romantically and with Ikaruga.





	Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master - Side Chapter: Maya and Ikaruga's Bathing of Love.

**Author's Note:**

> As you already know this work will involve Maya and Sora bathing together as Sora gets closer to Maya while Ikaruga helps out romantically as well.
> 
> This work contains sexual content. You've been warned.
> 
> All of their rights belong to their owners. I own nothing else.

Warning from Brook

Brook: This work is not for the minors. You've been warned. YOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!

Sora, Maya, Ikaruga: Kingdom Hearts: The Legend of Keyblade Master.

Ikaruga: Maya and Ikaruga's Bathing of Love.

Night at Sora's mansion.

Bath.

Sora is seen alone bathing in the bath as he is alone relaxing peacefully as he got the tea bathing quietly as then Maya in her bath towel was entering as Sora had blushed at Maya's beauty and alongside her Ikaruga was wearing her bra as well as Sora was astonished by the beauty of two women he knows for a long time.

(cue ost: Tenjho Tenge OST - Pretty)

Then both Maya and Ikaruga are entering the bath were Sora is resting as Sora had looked at the starlight as the same did Maya and Ikaruga. "Look at these stars, girls. They are beautiful." said Sora as Maya who was sitting alongside Sora as she placed her hand on his chest. "Yeah. It's definently beautiful." said Maya as Ikaruga who was holding Sora's hand as she was bathing with Sora and Maya as Sora looked at the girls. "Sora-kun. I'm glad that I've met you." said Ikaruga as she massaged his muscle torso as Sora replied. "I'm also glad, Ikaruga, Maya." said Sora as he kissed Ikaruga in the lips thus licking each other's tongues as Sora and Ikaruga had moaned durring the kiss as Maya licked Sora and Ikaruga's tongues as well. 'Mmmm. Sora-kun is literally a natural born lady killer. He knows how to drive the woman wild but he didn't know that yet he is still handsome. AHN.' Maya had thought by herself as she was moaning durring her kiss with Sora and Ikaruga. Then Maya who was licking Sora's tongue had begun to stroke his manhood under his boxers as Sora had massaged the breasts of both Maya and Ikaruga thus making both girls moan seductively. Then Sora, Maya and Ikaruga got out of bath as they got on the chair as Maya undid his boxers thus revealing his huge manhood as she begun sucking on it as Ikaruga was licking his balls and thus Sora had erotically groaned as he is aroused sexually by the women he loves the most. After sucking on Sora's erection Maya with the blushing look on her face had undid her panties as she is about to sit on Sora's manhood. "Sora-kun. Please make me your woman as you like. I want to be with you as Ikaruga wants as well." said Maya as Sora had smiled friendly. "It's okay, Maya." And thus Ikaruga had replied as well. "S-Sora-kun. I want to be with you as well." Then Maya sat on Sora's manhood with her womanhood as she had moaned innocently as she begun riding Sora's manhood as her breasts begun to jiggle in front of his face. 'Ahn! Ih! Hyaun! Ahan! His durability is insane. It drives me crazy everytime he thrusts into me. He is sure become handsome since our last time. HYAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN!' Maya had thought as she had moaned with the lust filled look on her face as Sora had closed his eyes as he put his hands on Maya's hips as Ikaruga was massaging Maya's breasts from behind thus she kissed Maya from behind as she licked Ikaruga's tongue thus making the girls moan seductively. Then Maya got on her knees as Sora had thrusted his erection into Maya's anus as Sora was massaging Ikaruga's breast and kissing her in the lips thus making her moan in seduction as Sora was thrusting into Maya's anus thus making Maya's breasts to jiggle like was nothing as Maya and Ikaruga were moaning seductively. 'Ahahn! MMM! HIIIIIIH! His durability is insane he makes me more to think positively about his kindness. Ahn.' Maya thought as she was moaning as Sora was thrusting into her anus his manhood. 

And then both Maya and Ikaruga had layed on their backs as Sora had begun to finger Maya's womanhood thus making her moan innocently as he had thrusted his manhood into Ikaruga's womanhood as he begun thrusting at insane speeds as his thrusts as five times as beastly thanks to his overfiend blood as he begun thrusting into Ikaruga's womanhood many times as her breasts jiggle like insane as Ikaruga have the lust filled face on her face. "AHN! S-SORA-KUN! HIN! HYAN! HAHAAAAAAHN! IHN! I-I-I about to cum." said Maya as she knew that Sora was fingering Maya's womanhood as she is on the verge of the climax as Sora was groaning erotically. "ARGH! GERGH! GIRGH! I cannot take it anymore, Maya, Ikaruga." Sora was groaning as he was fingering Maya's womanhood and then he was fucking Ikaruga in her pussy as Ikaruga was moaning as well. "AHN! AHAAAAN! Y-YOU DRIVING ME CRAZY! S-SORA-KUN! MORE MORE MORE! I WANT MORE! I'M GOING TO CUM! AHN! AHAAAN! AAAAAHN! AAAHN!" Ikaruga also moaned as Sora's thrusts were three times as powerfull and beastly as then Sora had thrusted one final time at Ikaruga's womanhood as he fingered Maya's womanhood thus making her pee as Maya and Ikaruga were letting out their moans. "AHN! MAYA! IKARUGAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!/AHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN! SORA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!/HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHN! SORA-KUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNN!" Sora, Maya and Ikaruga had moaned their names as Sora had put out his manhood from Ikaruga's womanhood as he stroke his manhood making him cum on faces of both Maya and Ikaruga as they had the lust filled looks on their faces as they licked his manhood and then they kissed him in the tongue as then Sora, Ikaruga and Maya had went into Sora's room as they went asleep together as Maya and Ikaruga are now resting on Sora's chest as live couldn't get better.

**Author's Note:**

> Yep. Sora is indeed a lady killer and he knows how to drive girls wild during the sex.


End file.
